


one, two step

by hoegeta



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, F/F, Happy Valentine's Day!, Smut, cloud is passed out somewhere, i love aerti, it's all good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoegeta/pseuds/hoegeta
Summary: A little tequila never hurt anyone.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39
Collections: Tifa's Harem Valentine's Day Fic Exchange





	one, two step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bouncymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouncymouse/gifts).



> for the valentine’s day gift exchange at the tifa’s harem multiship server! bouncymouse i know you like reti but aerti was ur second choice and hngngg ghgh I LO VE AERTI
> 
> I hope you like it my dear <3 thank you for being incredible and happy valentine’s day <3
> 
> also one, two step by ciara featuring missy elliot will forever be a BANGER

Tifa feels like she’s soaring.

Soaring, soaring, the room spinning, swirling around her in streaks of color until they’re all melding into one another. She feels like she’s on a high, her senses heightened, every breath, every touch rumbling through her body like it’s an avalanche, like it’s consuming her from the inside out. Wall Market. A tight dress, so tight it clings to her like a mold, the purple silk scarce and gaudy, like Aerith had said. Aerith behind her, hands all on her, the jingle of her bracelets, the light, tinkling giggle that comes out of her mouth.

Cloud is...somewhere here. Passed out in a corner, maybe. That’s all right. It’s a problem for later.

“Having fun?” Aerith’s voice is a purring trill, and Tifa mewls, but it’s hardly audible over the bang of the music, loud and throbbing through her sternum. What had they come to Wall Market for, anyway? She doesn’t remember anymore, but she’s glad they came, glad she let Aerith tug her into this little, bouncing club.

One tequila, two tequilas, many tequilas later, and here Tifa and Aerith are, dancing, so close they share one skin. Aerith’s hands are wandering, up Tifa’s torso, over her breasts where her nipples pucker in the wake of the touch, poking through the purple silk. Tifa’s blazing, fires lapping at her veins, sweating as she steps to the music, one step, two steps. And Aerith gets even closer, presses her chest into Tifa’s back, and when her hand dips down, towards the hem of Tifa’s skirt, Tifa does not stop it. 

She welcomes it, drapes herself against Aerith, lets her legs come apart a bit. Aerith’s fingers poke at Tifa through her panties, the cotton soaked through with her arousal. And through the fabric barrier, Aerith rolls the pads of her fingers into Tifa, into her clit, hard and swollen and begging for relief, begging for Aerith, for all of her touch. Tifa likes this, the freedom, the mindlessness, the heat, how all she wants is just to get even _closer_. Something tightens in Tifa’s core, clenches and clenches, and she soars even higher, her world falling apart around her, and it’s nothing but Aerith’s fingers rubbing circles into her, the teasing cadence of her voice echoing in Tifa's ears.

“We should do this more often.”

And as the music picks up speed, as Aerith dips her fingers into Tifa’s panties and strokes at the hot, wet flesh, rubs at her clit with nothing in the way, Tifa can’t help but agree, the affirmation that tumbles past her lips breaking off into a loud, aching moan, deep from the depths of her being.

“Yes,” she says desperately, bucking her hips, grinding her clit into Aerith’s fingers. “ _Yes_.”

Another tequila wouldn’t hurt, Tifa thinks.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
